What's New Pussycat?
by jenajasper
Summary: It's been said that humans are just animals with souls. What if the souls don't know the difference?
1. Chapter 1

Sam had always been a dog person, especially big dogs. He didn't really know why, didn't think about it much, either. But, if someone were to ask him, someone who didn't particularly share the same feelings, someone like his brother, he had some answers ready. He truly did not want to listen to one of Dean's derogatory dog inquisitions without ammunition.

Of course, Sam enjoyed the camaraderie, the roughhousing, and the absolute loyalty. He always enjoyed stories about dogs that save people or find their way home through all sorts of weather and hardships. He had recently read a story of a dog who slept, for years, on his owner's grave. He relished the idea of pure devotion, a love without limits.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had agreed to meet here, at the library. Sam had finished his half of the work and decided to wait outside. He called his brother but only reached his voicemail. The thought was that Dean was still working. He sat on the steps letting the sun warm him. He leaned back on his elbows and let his head fall back, closing his eyes so he could feel the sun on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean owned very few things beyond the weapons he stored in the car and what he could carry in his bags. The pictures and other mementos he had were stuffed in his wallet and assorted pockets. The two things he treasured most, were too big for him to carry.

He had always had difficulty forming attachments. He wasn't as cavalier or as much a loner as people believed. It was actually the opposite; he needed. Dean's life had never allowed him to hold on to people. The danger to him was always a danger to them. He tried to save everyone; it couldn't be done. In an attempt to save himself, Dean kept his relationships casual. He found that if he held too tight, they would be gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Winchesters were in town because people were reporting loved ones missing while others were losing their pets. The scenario matched the information Sam had found involving a recent violent death. She was referred to as a witch.

In his research, Sam found out that in Mexico and other Central American countries, there was a word like 'nagual' or some derivative of the Spanish word for 'magician' . It described a person with the ability to change into an animal. It was usually a self-affecting power, like shapeshifting. However, this spirit was able to change other people.

No one knew her real name and Sam hoped that Dean would be able to find it.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean checked his watch. He had just walked out of the Hall of Records with the actual name of the person whose spirit was creating havoc in this town. He wondered if Sam was able to find some answers regarding the strange behavior of the locals.

He called his brother but only reached his voicemail. The thought was that Sam was still working.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam felt the pressure of something rubbing against his leg. He hadn't heard the car but who else but Dean would annoy him this way? He tried to ignore it and it stopped, momentarily. Sam smiled but, before he could lift his head, it started again. "Come on, Dean", he said and reached down to swat him away. He briefly brushed against soft fur.

Sam sat up quickly as he slid away, not sure if he was in danger. He scanned the street in hopes of seeing the Impala. All he saw were school kids and shoppers oblivious to his predicament.

He looked down at the library steps and into, what may have been, the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean had parked in the municipal lot around the corner from the town hall. He turned down the narrow street and fished for his keys in his pocket. Suddenly, he felt that he was not alone. He hadn't heard footsteps or seen any shadows however, his senses were alerted to a presence behind him. He continued to walk, the lot only a few yards away.

He had only to cross the street to reach the car but, instead, Dean turned the corner and flattened himself against the brick wall.

Dean watched him turn the corner and stood face to face with his stalker.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam scooped up the tiny orange kitten in his hand. Holding it to his chest, he gently stroked its head and listened to it purr. He hadn't expected the warm feeling he got as he felt the tiny animal push its head against his hand. Sam lowered his own head as he nuzzled against the kitten and realized he had never held anything so precious.

He had always believed cats to be independent and solitary. He had never suspected that they could be so responsive and affectionate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Surprised at what he saw, Dean pressed himself further against the wall. The size of the thing caused Dean to hesitate. He wasn't afraid but, he also wasn't a fool.

In an instant, Dean felt the full weight of the thing on him, its two front feet leaning against his shoulders. He turned his head to avoid the malodorous breath as he felt the long, wet, sloppy, tongue slide across his face. Dean opened his eyes and took a sidelong look into its two large, sad, brown eyes.

Realizing there was no danger, Dean raised one hand to its chest, creating a little distance between them. And, with the other, reached up and scratched behind the giant dog's ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam had no idea how long he had played with the kitten and deep in his mind, he thought of Dean. He pulled his phone from his pocket and called his brother. The call went straight to voicemail. He checked the time. Had it only been these few minutes?

He heard a small voice call "Mister, hey, mister." He looked and saw a young boy running up the steps carrying a shoe box. Sam smiled as he held out his hand cradling the kitten and placed the small animal into the box. The boy thanked him and as he turned to walk away, Sam heard him say, "You're bad for running away, Dee-Dee."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dog licked Dean again and then was easily guided back down to stand on four feet. Dean squatted and with one hand, rubbed the top of the dog's head, and with the other, felt for a collar. He touched a short piece of leather, which Dean believed must be the result of a broken leash.

Dean had never been able to appreciate dogs; he thought them too dependent and needy. This animal, to whom he was a stranger, had trusted him and shown him affection. "Someone must be heartbroken to have lost you."

Dean heard footsteps hurrying towards him. He stood up and reached behind him to grab his gun from his waistband as he looked in the direction of the sound.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam left another message for his brother. In reality, only a few minutes had passed but, Sam felt too much had happened for that to be so. He re-read his notes and feared that he, and probably Dean, had been touched.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was a pretty girl, high school, Dean figured. He smiled and asked if the dog was hers. She laughed, a bit embarrassed, and held up the broken leash. Dean offered her a length of rope he had in the car and she was grateful. He then offered them both a ride and she said, " Thanks anyway but, Sammy likes to walk."

Dean laughed to himself, making an easy comparison and got into the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was beginning to worry. Not being able to reach Dean and the memory of the green eyed kitten, brought his thoughts to the research he had done. He was concerned that they were affected. He felt a slight panic, and tried once more to call his brother.

Dean heard his phone and saw from the display that it was Sam.

"Hey, I'm on my way. What'd you find out?"

Sam was truly relieved to hear his brother's voice but, the panic came out instead. "Are you alright? I've been calling.."

Dean's reassurances calmed his brother even though he didn't understand the panic. He said he found the name of the spirit and the location of the grave. He told Sam he would pick him up in a few minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

He heard the car before he saw it and appeared to jump in while it was still moving. Dean felt Sam's agitation. "Sammy, what is it? What happened?"

Sam told his brother what he had found out about the witch and her animal spells. There was a belief that humans have animal counterparts linked to them. Some cultures call them 'soul companions'. Sam believed this witch had the ability to draw a person's soul into an animal. It appeared to be temporary but, Sam was still anxious to put the spirit to rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the words of the 'ghostfacers', 'once you figure out what you're up against, you kill it!'

Sam and Dean successfully dispatched the spirit without incident. Dean asked his little brother if he was feeling better. Sam told Dean about the kitten and his anxiety when he couldn't reach Dean by phone. Dean responded that it must have been part of the spell because Sam didn't answer his calls either. Sam looked into Dean's green eyes and thought again of that precious little kitten.

Dean said, "A kitten, huh? Well, as a matter of fact, I met a big goofy dog named Sammy."

"Goofy?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Winchesters knew that spells and other supernatural magic could very rarely, practically never, be interpreted as truth. They also knew that this belief in the connection of man and animal souls was widely held.

Dean decided clever, adorable and cute trumps overgrown, clumsy and slobbery any day.


End file.
